


Eyes Like Skies

by FireOpal (Sandel)



Series: Two Girls in Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Your dreamer’s eyes light up the way they only do for me.</p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Written for SunshineDaisies' <span class="u">Short and Sweet Challenge</span> <i>and</i> the <span class="u">Every Word Counts Challenge</span> at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Forums.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Skies

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Banner by at Theia at The Dark Arts Forums.

With your fingers tangled in my hair I’m calm like I’m never calm. (Not when you’re not around.) I lean into your touch with a contented sigh, and you laugh your perfect, lovely laugh. Then you scratch behind my ears as if I were a cat, so I giggle out a ‘meow’ and roll over on my back in the grass. That way I can look up at you, sitting cross-legged above me, and see your dreamer’s eyes light up the way they only do for me. They’re as blue as the sky above you.  
  
“Tell me, Imogen, when did you first notice me looking at you?” you say, as if you’ve been reading my mind.  
  
Maybe that’s what you do when you look at me like that; maybe you’re legilimencing your way into my deepest secrets. The thought doesn’t worry me the way I imagine it should.  
  
_I first noticed you looking at me when my class was held up after Herbology and your class arrived before we’d left. Your eyes travelled idly over our faces, and when they found mine you looked so delighted that I thought you must have mistaken me for someone else,_ I think, as ‘loudly’ as I can.  
  
But you just keep looking at me, your brow slightly creased now, patiently waiting for an answer.  
  
“Do you remember that time in greenhouse five, after my Herbology lesson?” I ask.  
  
Your eyes briefly glance away up at the sky, blue meeting blue as you try to remember. Then you nod, and I know I don’t have to say anything more. Maybe you can’t literally read my mind, but it’s close enough.  
  
I reach my hands up into the golden gloria that is your hair backlit by the sun, and drag your face down to mine. You close your eyes in anticipation and I try to kiss you, but it’s difficult when I’m smiling so hard the corners of my mouth hurt.

* * *

Moments, minutes, or maybe months later we disentangle from each other, and you lay down on the grass by my side, gasping for air. I let you catch your breath for a few seconds before I take your hand and shoot to my feet, yelling “Come, let’s take a swim in the lake!”  
  
Your eyes like skies fly open, and when I look down at you, breathless and bewildered in the grass, I love you so much my heart hurts.   
  
Then you jump up and are off running towards the water before I even register what you’re doing. Your enthusiasm for my impulsive ideas is as thrillingly surprising as ever, and as I race after you your name pounds through my veins in time with my heartbeat;  _Dominique, Dominique, Dominique._  
  
My calm is all gone now, but it doesn’t matter; as long as I have you I know that it’ll be back. We take turns, you calming me down and me speeding you up, and I do so love to see your wild side.


End file.
